Bookshelves, Snow, and Love
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Princess Bubblegum hosts a Candy Kingdom Ball, and Jake makes Finn attend and tells him to express his true feelings to Bubblegum. Bookshelves will collapse, snow will fall, and love will blossom. Oneshot. FxB Enjoy. R&R!


Bookshelves, Snow, and Love.

Finn sat against the wall of his tree house home as he watched Jake play his viola. He got bored of listening, so he turned around and looked out the window, so many beautiful things were in the land of Ooo. A sheet of wonderful pure white snow coated the area. He smiled as he examined the breathtaking view. He could see the Candy Kingdom from a far distance, in that castle, lived his crush. Princess Bubblegum, she was his age and was the princess of the Candy Kindgom. She was beautiful, kind, and smart. Finn had hid his feelings for her his entire life. He sighed as he turned back around. Jake finished his song and put his viola away. "I'm bored man, wanna go somewhere?" he asked. "Yeah, but where?" Finn asked. "I don't know, but I heard that Princess Bubblegum is hosting a ball tonight, and she doesn't have a date." Jake smiled and winked towards his friend. "No way! She won't say yes to me!" Finn said quickly.

Jake laughed, "You have to tell her eventually dude, if you don't, those feelings will be stuck in your mind and heart forever and you will regret it. I told Lady! You can do it." he smiled and patted his best friends back. Finn nodded. "I CAN DO THIS!" he yelled. "Well we need to find you something to wear, and something for you to give to her. C'mon, we'll go look around in the village." Jake suggested. Finn sighed, "Okay." he replied. They exited the tree house and began to walk up the stone paths. They found Finn a nice tuxedo and then they walked around to find something for princess Bubblegum. They went to the jewelry store and Finn bought a 500$ diamond heart pendant to express her love to her with.

They returned to their house after a evening of goofing off and buying things. They flopped onto the ground, then Jake smiled evily. He forced Finn to take a shower and he fixed his nice blonde locks. He locked up Finn's hat in his trunk so he could wear his hair down for the princess. Finn put on his tuxedo and looked at himself in the standing mirror. "WOAH! I look amazing man!" he gave his companion a fist bump. "Do you have that necklace dude?" Jake asked. "Yep, it's in my pocket." he replied. "Alright, let's go." Jake was also dressed nice and had Lady some roses. They left the tree house and made their way through the snow and to the Candy Kingdom.

When Finn arrived, he saw Princess Bubblegum and his jaw dropped, she wore a beautiful cream colored, long, big strapless dress that had a light pink bow around the waist and one in her hair and white gloves. She confronted him and smiled. "Finn!" she squealed with excitement. "How are you?" she questioned kindly. "I'm fine princess! How are you?" he asked. Then she noticed he wasn't wearing his hat. "Oh Finn! Your hair is BEAUTIFUL!" she exclaimed, running her fingers through it. Finn blushed and gulped. "You look so nice tonight." she complimented. "Thanks, you look nice to. Finn smiled.

A slow romantic song played. "Would you like to dance Finn?" she asked, taking his hand. He blushed deeper. "Uh, s-sure!" he smiled as she led him next to a big bookshelf away from everyone else. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned deep red, then saw Jake appear from next to a wall, he gave him a thumbs up sign and disappeared. Suddenly, a drunk candy person bumped into the 200 year old bookshelf and sent it flying down. Finn grabbed the princess around her waist from behind, then jumped into the air, letting out a yell as he flew through the air, landing on the hard floor below, shielding the princess with his own body. He looked over his shoulder and noticed no one was hurt.

He met eyes with the princess and slowly, a smile spread across her face. "Finn, can I talk to you in private?" she whispered. "Sure," Finn smiled. She walked into the large hallway and grabbed her long pink winter jacket with ear muffs and mittens and placed it all on. They walked outside as it snowed hard. She placed her hands in her pockets and they toured the snowy streets. "It sure is a beautiful night, isn't it?" she asked, her eyes glistening as she looked up at the glowing stars and full moon. Finn smiled. "Yeah." he replied. They stopped on top of a hill and sat in the snow, not minding getting wet. A shooting star flew across the sky. "Hey princess, a shooting star!" Finn exclaimed as he pointed to it. "Make a wish!" Bubblegum giggled.

After they finished, they looked at each other and Finn remembered what he had to do. Bubblegum removed her hand from her pocket and placed it on her lap. "P-princess, can I tell you something?" Finn asked. Bubblegum smiled. "Sure, you can tell me anything Finn." those words echoed in Finn's mind as his mouth opened. "Uh, um, er… I l-lo-love you!" he stuttered. The princess blushed. Then looked at the ground. "I was going to tell you the same thing…" she giggled. "I got you something," Finn said as he removed the wooden hand carved box from his pocket and removed the necklace, he stood behind her and attached the lock to the chain. "Finn, it's beautiful. Thank you." she complimented, she slid her hand towards his and their fingers touched before their fingers naturally slid between each other.

The princess met eyes with the hero, and they felt there selves lean towards each other, there eyes shut and lips connected. They released and both smiled. "Does this mean we're together?" Finn asked curiously. "Yeah. It does." the princess smiled.


End file.
